Sullivan
"Blood-Mist" Sullivan is the former No.2 of the first generation of male Claymores, and an offensive Hand type being. He is the textbook definition of the Organization's propaganda concerning Awakened Beings: a cruel, heartless monster in every respect. He is known for his sadistic behavior towards humans, Claymores, and Awakened alike. His symbol is a vertical line with an "X" through the center, with the X having inward pointing arrows at its ends. Appearance In his human form, Sullivan has curly long blond hair, pale blue eyes, and a slender toned body. His awakened form is known as "The Red Death", and is hard to comprehend, as most of it is obscured in the red mist that he produces. All that could be seen of him was a cloaked figure. Personality Sullivan is a cunning, cruel being who enjoys the suffering of others. He puts all his opponents through unbearable torture, even while they were fighting. He also was fond of using his healing his foes with his abilities, and then put them on the brief of death again and again, using different torturous methods each time. He shows absolutely no mercy to anyone he's fighting, and he uses any method he can to win a fight, which was demonstrated in his first fight with Blanc, where he used human hostages to gain the upper hand against him. He's also fond of anything that has a reflective surface, since he considers them portals to show his true nature and his desire to inflict suffering onto others. History Life as a Claymore Sullivan was one of the Claymores that was turned from a human into a hybrid at the production line of the mainland. He rose through the ranks and became number 2 of the male generation of Claymores. Eventually he became involved in the First Resistance War, and was one of the people who survived it. Sometime after that, he became one of the 94 claymores sent to the island of Tolaine in order to purge the rebellious Claymores who had destroyed the Organization there. This triggered the Great War of Traitors, and after a long battle, the force of 94 Claymores were victorious. Soon after that, the Organization sent numbers 1-5 of the male generation to finish off the rest of the traitors in Rabona. Sullivan, George, and Jack fought against Galatea, while Noble and Blanc went after Miata and Clarice, the other two Claymores there. It was at this moment Noble awakened, and flew away with Clarice. Awakening and Encounter with Blanc Sometime after The Great War of Traitors, Sullivan awakened. Blanc went after him immediately and tried to kill him, but Sullivan outwitted him and got away. A couple of hundred years later, Blanc, Iris, and 23 tracked Sullivan down, entering a valley that he was inhabiting at the time. In the basement of the cabin, they found books written in a strange language, and a black book that was Sullivans journal. It revealed his deteriorating mindset, and that a part of his humanity was still alive. They went into a dried up well, which lead to Sullivan's Lair. While this was going on, a hunting party consisting of Tanya, Linda, Francesca, and Samara entered the valley in order to kill Iris. When nightfall came, a red mist clouded around them, and Sullivan attacked them. He pulled Tayna off into the valley, and used some of his appendages to crush all her bones from the inside out, keeping her alive to feel the entire process. He soon completely shattered her mind with the torture he put her through. Next he attacked Francesca, and dragged her away as Samara followed her in an attempt to get her back. Sullivan eventually got a hold of both of them, and dragged them into his layer. He then proceeded to drag Linda all the way to a creek, before she managed to cut herself loose. He then revealed himself to her, causing her to laugh insanely and her mind to shatter. Iris and Blanc entered Sullivan's lair, which was filled with the bones of his various victims, as well as plenty of objects that had reflective surfaces, including church bells. Sullivan was waiting for them, sitting on a throne made of bones and surrounded by the red mist. Sullivan then addressed Blanc, commenting that he wasn't expecting a visit from him. When Blanc told him that he was not here to fight him, Sullivan said that his venture to him would be pointless if he had come to try to talk some sense into him. Blanc assured him that wasn't what he came here for. He then proceeded to chastise Sullivan for writing books in a form of Dragonian that was taboo in Reiche the Drache territories, telling him that he shouldn't have brought pieces of that place to the island. Sullivan told Blanc that he didn't care if it was forbidden by the people in the east, and that nobody ruled over him. He also mentioned that since Madness had been established in the west, and Logic in the north, then he should take his rightful place alongside the two Abyssal Ones as Fear. Sullivan then mentioned that humans were far too fragile to have fun with, as they often broke apart just by seeing his true form. He then pulled out Francessa from a pile of bones, and commented that playing with the four Claymores sent to hunt Iris was the most fun he had in decades, and that one of them cracked like an egg when she saw him, that he probed another one from within, and that he would save the other two for later. Blanc then asked Sullivan if he could transform back into his human form, which made Sullivan angry, since he didn't want to be compared to "those empty, hollow, disgusting things". Blanc then commented that Sullivan was trapped by his own awakened form, and that there was a reason he only attacked during windless nights. Sullivan grudgingly admitted that if people saw his awakened form in the daylight, then people would stop being afraid of him. He would then be forced to kill every human who saw his form, which he didn't want to do. Blanc then told Sullivan that he was there to break him from these chains, and Sullivan realized at that moment that Blanc had brought Iris with him so that Sullivan could synchronize with her aura to achieve a human form again. Sullivan then created ten towers of bones with a church bell on them, and began to synchronize with Iris. The process was successful, although Iris was stabbed in the back by Samara near the end of the ritual. Blanc killed Samara, but the damage was done. Iris was overwhelmed by the torrents of yoki that came from Blanc and Sullivan, and was reduced to nothing more than a small pile of bones and a puddle of blood. Blanc managed to get her yoki out of her and compressed it into a sphere. Sullivan then rose up behind Blanc, revealing his human form. Sullivan marveled and the success of the ritual, thinking that it wasn't possible to do. Sullivan then thanked Blanc, and told him that he would give him the best reward he could think of: a quick death. Blanc then grabbed Sullivan's neck, and pushed him against a church bell. Blanc said he would kill him right there, and Sullivan tried to reach his awakened form, but found that he couldn't do it. Blanc then told him that he had trapped him in his human form, and could only use 10 percent of his yoki, meaning that he could be killed easily now. Sullivan asked him why he hadn't already, and Blanc told him that he wanted to heal Iris. Sullivan then said that he couldn't fully do it: she needed a new body, and even if one was available, he could only repair the physical aspects of the body. He would be unable to restore her mind, soul, and Yoki. Blanc told Sullivan that he had Iris's Yoki, and he didn't have to worry about that. Sullivan then said he would do it, but he wanted access to his full power once he was done. Blanc agreed, and Sullivan got right to work on healing Iris. Present Day Sometime in the future, he ended up joining the Vanguards. It was mentioned by Armand that he was partnered up with Michelle as vanguard no 2. He has taken an interest in Grace and her group, noting that they are of notice to the Vanguards for their history in meddling. He appears to have ordered Grace's group to be kept under constant surveillance. Abilities According to Blanc, Sullivan is most likely the best healer alive, being the only Hand who has ever reached the rank of 2. Sullivan specializes in Yoki Disruption, which is an ability that plays havoc on the target's body. He easily cured Samara's blindness, and was able to bring back Iris, despite the fact that her body was reduced to almost nothing. Sullivan is the strongest Hand being, and is capable of even healing permanent injuries like blindness and Stigmata. Datasheet Name: Sullivan Alias: "Blood Mist" Type: Offensive Y.I.D: (---) Class: Hand Blood Type: O Ratings: Yoki: EX Agility: SSSS Strength: A Defense: SSSS Intelligence: EX Rank: SSS+ Number: 2 Trivia: ??? (No information available)Category:Awakened Being Category:Vanguard Category:Top 10 Vanguards Category:Abyssal Ones Category:First Generation Category:Swarmer